SHAE
by airasey19
Summary: After 17 years of isolation, another Fringe experiment has gotten loose. However this one is out to locate Dr. Bishop himeself. Somethings should remain a secret forever, to bad this one is making its entrence. A/N : Didn't want to give much away, sorry.
1. The Escape

**A/N** : _Sorry if their are some spelling mistakes, I was way to lazy to read through it XP R&R Please._

The light was shallow and forsaking. Nothing could be seen except the occasionally *blip* of a heartbeat monitor. A cylinder tank stood in the middle of the room, where an outline of a human structure could be seen within.

Suddenly the lights in the room flashed on. Computers began spitting up data across their screens, while the heart monitor maintained a steady pace.

The cylinder tank shone with bright florescent lights, upon the body of a girl who could not have been more than seventeen. Wires were attached to her chest, arms, legs, and forehead, monitoring her vitals. While the tank looked as though it was filled with water, her body stayed in one place, even her long hair didn't move.

The silence of the room was soon interrupted by footsteps. A tall slender woman walked through the room and up to the tank, her black stilettos clacking across the cool tile floor. The woman slowly lifted her hand up to the tank, it was very cold, almost freezing. The woman stepped back from the tank, and glanced around the room, she was very focused, like she was looking for something. An alloy stool caught her eye, she picked it up with both hands, trying to measure its weight. Then quickly she ran at the tank, throwing the stool at the glass.

The tank shattered into pieces, the body inside fell to the floor. Her naked body was covered in a clear jelly-like liquid, which was still oozing from the tank. The woman ran to the child, and quickly ripped off all the wires. A deep gasp came from the young girls mouth, as if she had been holding her breath for years. The woman quickly got to her feet and headed for the door, leaving the child gasping on the ground.

"Daddy?" The girl coughed frailly.

The woman turned off the lights and walked out the door.

"Daddy!?" She called again. "DADDY!?!"

---------------------------------

The girl stopped her calling and sat up on her knees, starring at her bleeding hands, cut by the glass. She placed her hands on either side of her and tried to stand. Her legs were very wobbly, as if she had not walked for a while. With very slow steps, she made her way to the door frame.

"Please. Daddy, turn on the lights, I cannot see." Her voice quivered from being so cold.

She pushed the swinging door open and stepped in a hallway. Her long hair flowed almost to her knees, but still didn't provide much warmth against her naked skin. She glided her hand across the cool hallway wall, until she tripped over a set of stair.

Her body fell hard against the stairs, bruising her stomach and arms. She dare not stand again, she found it was much better to crawl. One step at a time she dragged her tired body up the stair case. Finally she reached another door, she pushed against it, but something was blocking it from the other side. She stood and tried pushing again, but it didn't help much.

"Daddy! Please! I Don't Like This!" hearing no reply, she tossed her entire body against the door.

The door flew open. She landed hard on the gravel in an alley, scratching most of her left side. She got to her feet and began walking. As she neared th entrance of the alley, the shine of the street lamps could be seen.

"Daddy...?" She called once more, before embarking on the sidewalk.

She walked past street signs, store fronts, neon lighting, and honking cars; No doubt noticing her nakedness. Finally the flashing lights of a police vehicle pulled along beside her.

A police man stuck his head out of the passenger side window, "Are you okay Ma'am? Do you need some help?"

She stopped walking and turned toward the car, "No." She said in an exhausted voice.

The policemen stopped their car, seeing this young woman covered in blood, bruises, and naked in the street. The men both got out of the car and walked toward her.

"Please Ma'am, let us help you. We'll take you somewhere safe." The girl backed away, starting to wobble on her knees.

"No, It's okay, Im just looking for som..." The girl collapsed on the spot.

"Call The Paramedics!" One of the officers shouted to the other.

While one of the officers called the ambulance, the other ran to the girl. She had collapsed, but she was still conscience.

"Can you tell me your name?" the officer asked.

"Shae.....Shae Bishop."


	2. The Truth

**A/N** :_ Made this one a little longer! R&R Please._

Olivia Dunham's cellphone rang, it was lying on her night stand. Reluctantly she picked it up, even though it was 1:30am.

"Agent Dunham," Said the voice of Phillip Broyles from the other line. "We have a situation that involves Walter Bishop."

"What..what are you talking about," Olivia asked sitting up in her bed.

"Approximately an hour ago, a young girl was brought to Boston General. She was covered in bruises and lacerations, while slipping in and out of cons...."

"I don't understand what this has to do with Walter." Olivia interrupted.

"When asked what her name was, she gave the name Shay Bishop. Does that mean anything to you?" Broyles questioned.

"No," Olivia answered. "But there has to be more that one Bishop family in the country."

"That is precisely what we thought, however, she asked specifically for Dr. Walter Bishop. She wont let any hospital personnel near her, and she needs treatment."

"Broyles, you said the girl was yong, how young.?" Olivia asked.

"She was described as an older teen, about fifteen or sixteen I would guess." Broyles said, "Why do you ask Agent Dunham?"

"How could a teenager know about Walter Bishop, he's been in an institution for the last seventeen years."

"Im not entirely sure Agent Dunham. All I know is that a young girl needs medical attention. We Need Dr. Bishop!"

The phone line went dead, this was obviously more serious than Olivia thought. Also there was something she was missing. Why would this girl be asking for Walter. One way or another she was going to find out.

--

A phone rang in a quiet hotel room. A lazy hand slapped the phone and picked it up.

"Peter?" Olivia Dunham asked.

"Oh My God! Liv, it's two in the morning." Peter Bishop said tired and agitated.

"I know. Hey, where are you?" She asked.

"In Bed. Where everyone should be right now. Why, where are you?" He sat up in his bed, worried about her answer.

"Heading to your Hotel. Wake up Walter, we need to go."

"Go..Go Where? Olivia, what's going on!?" Peter asked while putting on some clothes.

"To Boston General. Does the name Shay mean anything to you?" Olivia asked, seeking an answer.

"What...I don't...No, doesn't ring a bell." Peter finished.

"Well...Umm..What about Walter does it mean anything to him?" Olivia asked seeming to become more flustered.

"I..I don't know he's still asleep."

"Peter!" She said frustrated. "Wake him up. I'll be right there."

The phone went silent.

------

"Walter...Walter wake up," Peter shook his father.

Walter Bishop's eyes fluttered open. "What is it son?" He asked.

"Get dressed, Olivia is on her way." He threw some clothes at his father. "We need to go to Boston General."

Walter glanced at the clock next to him. "This early in the morning? Has there been another incident?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Peter answered honestly. "Does they name Shay mean anything to you? Walter?"

"What..." He was preoccupied with putting on his shoes. "What son?"

"Shay, Walter." Peter said slightly annoyed that it was so early and he didn't know what was going on. "S.H.A.Y."

Walter froze and look at his son, "Not A.Y....A.E."

"What difference does it make how you spell it!?" Peter watched his father pass by him and grab a jacket.

"Hurry son, we have to go. Where is Olivia?" He started to head out the door, until he was stopped by Peter's stern voice.

"Walter! Both you and Olivia seem to be on the same page. Why am I not being kept in the loop!?"

Walter walked close up to his son and said, "S.H.A.E. Synthetic Hydrobiological Aging Experiment." Then hurried out the door.

"What The Hell Does That Even Mean!?" Peter yelled slamming the door behind him.

"Good, your both up..."Olivia greeted Peter.

Peter sighed and gave an exhausted and annoyed look.

"Walter is already in the car." She pointed to the stairs and began to walk toward them.

"Great!" Peter said throwing his hands up and following her. "Don't suppose you could fill me in a little more on what's going on?"

"Not really," She said walking a little faster. "You know about as much as me."

"No," Peter said grabbing her arm. "I don't think I do. I think you know a little more than me, and Walter, well he's in the biggest hurry I've ever seen him in..and you want to know what el.."

"Look Peter!" Olivia interrupted, ripping her arm out of his grip. "All I know is there is a girl in danger, and apparently your father is the only one who can help her. So I suggest we get moving." She turned in a huff and ran down the rest of the stairs.

Peter sighed and flowed behind her quickly.

-----

"Excuse me Olivia," Walter asked leaning into the front seat. "But is there anyway this vehicle could go a little faster."

"We're already going 65, Walter." Peter said turning to look at him.

"You don't understand," He said staring to become frustrated. "If this girl is really who she says she is, then we have about twenty minutes before she starts bleeding out of every orifice she has."

Both Olivia and Peter turned and starred at him.

"So, Olivia, if you could please step on the gas," Walter finished.

-----

Agent Broyles greeted the group at the entente of the Hospital.

"The girl asked for you by name Dr. Bishop, she wont let any hospital personnel near her." Broyles said walking side by side with Walter.

"I would expect that," Walter said walking through the hallways. "Its what all children are trained to do."

Olivia and Peter walked behind them. "What do you mean Walter?" Olivia asked.

He didn't answer her question, because Agent Broyles stopped walking, meaning they were here. Another agent stood by a window with the shades rolled down.

"Agent Newman." Broyles nodded to the man.

"No one has been in or out since your call Sir." The man reported then walked down the hallway.

"We have installed a two way glass up against the window, so we can see her, but she can't see us." Broyles said, then pulled up the blinds.

Nothing special was in the room. A teenage girl sat in the middle of the hospital room. She sat holding her knees and rocking back and forth, her long brown hair touching the floor. She looked up toward the window, almost like she heard the blinds lifting. Her bright blue eyes shined with fear.

"Do you recognize her Dr. Bishop." Broyles asked.

"Yes," Walter said walking closer to the glass.

"Who is she Walter?" Olivia asked standing next to him.

"She's beautiful isn't she." Walter said putting his hands up against the glass. "So perfect."

"She still needs medical attention Dr. Bishop." Broyles said trying to get an answer.

Everyone watched as the girl got up from the floor and walked over to the glass, her eyes were locked on Walter, even though she couldn't see him. She walked close to the glass and placed her hands up against his.

Walter smiled and backed away from the glass, "Amazing Isn't It!"

"Walter who is she?" Peter asked his father, who began to ramble.

"To think after all this time her memory hasn't been affected at all.......her face is the same....but her hair is so long...." Walter continued rambling. "Must be a hormone imbalance...or...a...gene.."

Everyone was looking at Peter, hoping for him to explain to them what was going on. He sighed and walked up to his father, putting a hand on his shoulder. It made his jump slightly and he looked at his son.

"Walter, who is that girl? What's going on." Peter said calmly but stern.

Walter's eyes shifted back to the window, and he walked toward it.

"Walter!" Peter slightly yelled.

He said nothing and continued walking toward the window. The girl stood there hands at her sides starring at the glass.

"Walter!" Peter yelled again walking toward him.

Again he said nothing, he watched the girl and his eyes widened as a dark line of blood started to run from her nose.

Peter grabbed his father by the shoulders and turned him toward him.

"WALTER WHO IS THAT GIRL!?" He yelled pointing at the window.

"SHE'S YOUR SISTER!" Walter yelled back at him.

Peter let go of his father and turned toward the girl. They all watched as another line of blood dripped from her nose.

"And she's dying." Walter finished.


End file.
